Peter Mitchell
Peter Mitchell is the award winning showrunner for Murdoch Mysteries and producer of more than 47 episodes. He known for Forever Knight (1992), The Campbells (1986), Cold Squad (1998) and Murdoch Mysteries (2008). Mitchell started out in the industry as a production assistant, the general gofer guy, for one season then moved into the writing department fairly quickly once he got his foot in the door. He took one television writing course at York University for a semester. His instructor was in the business at CTV and he got him a gig. Peter Mitchell on creating and writing for MM: "A season is three acts and we go into it with Act 1 and Act 2 planned and then, generally, things that happen in the first bit of the season helps inform us how we’re going to end it because things come up, you know." His motto: "not assume there will be another season" ''so if they, the MM writers, have a good idea they should go ahead and do it. When asked 'What comes first, the plot device or the story?' He replied, "''The story always comes first". Since Mitchell took over as showrunner, he has typically directed the last episode block on Murdoch Mysteries ''(they tend to shoot in blocks of two), and traditionally schedules an easy last day to allow cast and crew to wind down. '''Peter Mitchell' won the 2017 Canadian Screen Awards' Best Writing in a Dramatic Program or Limited Series for [[A Merry Murdoch Christmas|''A Merry Murdoch Christmas]]. Murdoch Mysteries has been nominated 11 times but never for writing – ''and getting the award for most viewership is more important than anything else to him. Writer Sir. Sir? Sir!!!'' (2018) ''Murdoch Mystery Mansion'' (2018) ''Home for the Holidays with Simon McNabb (2017) Merlot Mysteries with Simon McNabb (2017) Up From Ashes (2017) Hell to Pay (2017) Excitable Chap with Simon McNabb (2016) A Merry Murdoch Christmas (2016) Great Balls of Fire, Part 1, Part 1 and 2 (2016) Cometh the Archer with Simon McNabb and Jordan Christianson (2016) A Merry Murdoch Christmas (2015) Marked Twain (2015) Nolo Contendere ''with Paul Aitken (2015) ''The Incurables (2015) The Keystone Constables (2014) Glory Days (2014) On the Waterfront Part 2 (2014) On the Waterfront Part 1 (2014) Blast of Silence (2014) A Midnight Train to Kingston (2013) Republic of Murdoch (2013) Murdochophobia (2013) The Filmed Adventures of Detective William Murdoch (2013) Crime and Punishment (2013) Victoria Cross (2013) Murdoch Air (2013) Twentieth Century Murdoch (2012) with Paul Aitken, Carol Hay, and Michelle Ricci(2012) Staircase to Heaven (2012) War on Terror (2012) Murdoch of the Klondike (2012) Director Darkness Before the Dawn Part 1(2019) Game of Kings (2018) Hell to Pay (2017) Hot Wheels of Thunder (2017) Cometh the Archer ''(2016) ''From Buffalo With Love ''(2016) ''Crabtree Mania (2015) Toronto's Girl Problem (2015) Blast of Silence (2014) Victoria Cross (2013) External Links *''“We don’t grab people when they are living the cynical part of their lives,”'' says Mitchell. *[[Master Lovecraft|''Master Lovecraft]] preview and remembering Jordan Christianson Interview with Peter Mitchell *Hell to Pay'' Interview with Greg David (TV, Eh?): Showrunner Looks ahead to Season 11. Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Writers (Crew) Category:Production